Airdramon
Summary Airdramon is a Mythical Beast Digimon that grew gigantic wings. It's a highly valued monster due to it being said to have an existence close to that of a god. It specializes in mid-air attacks, its roar calls forth storms, and it causes giant tornadoes by flapping its wings. Its personality is considerably brutal, but it has great intelligence. However, being employed by an ordinary Tamer doesn't seem possible. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Airdramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Mythical Beast Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Air Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. Attack Potency: Island level (Far superior to File Island Seadramon, to the point that File Island Seadramon cannot even begin to compare. File Island Seadramon's very presence caused great storms all across the Middle East. Can create storms and tornadoes with simple roars or flaps of its wings. Was going to destroy File Island with its tornadoes) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Via scaling to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Champion level Digimon should at least be able to react to and fight the likes of Takumi Aiba), Lightspeed with Tornadoes (Its tornadoes were directly reported by File Island news reporters to be moving at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: A few hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Airdramon is noted to be a highly intelligent Digimon and as a Champion level Digimon, it should be a highly skilled combatant. It is noted to be extremely violent meaning that it likely is an unyielding attacker. Weaknesses: Electricity based attacks, Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Spinning Needle:' Shoots needle-shaped vacuum blades from its wings. *'God Tornado:' Breathes out a tornado of flame or wind from its mouth. *'Wing Cutter:' Flaps its wings and sends blades of air at the enemy. *'Tail Whip:' Creates a bubble of air around the tip of his tail and then slings it at the foe. *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Phantom Fire:' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane:' Create a large phantom tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Dengeki Biririn:' Discharges an electric current emitted from its body that is over a million volts, striking the opponent. *'Water Tower:' Causes a geyser of water to erupt from underneath the foe. *'Earth Shaker:' Slams the ground with its tail, causing pillars of rock to erupt. *'Zekkou Shou:' Flashes blinding light. *'Holy Shot:' Shoots a holy beam. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Toshiro's Profile (6-B versions used, speed equalized, Toshiro started in True Bankai) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users